callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
No Russian/Trivia
Elevator * If the player dies early enough to restart at the elevator, Allen will briefly hold his M240 with one hand up in the air, and then puts it down again. *Some animation inside the elevator can't be seen because of the mission's title screen. In this animation, Makarov grabs Kiril by his throat and pushes him against the side of the elevator before saying "S nami bog", which translates to "God is with us" in English. This can be seen in "Museum". * While the screen is black, it is possible to move forward. If the player does so, the player can get out the elevator door before the other terrorists and see that all the civilians are standing dead still. Moving forward even more, the player can see some civilians running where the people surrender, even though the attack hasn't even started. Eventually, the frozen people will move nonchalantly and won't even notice the player until the attack starts. However, you may want to pull back quickly, as you can get badly hurt or even killed from the terrorist's firing, even on Recruit difficulty. * If the player looks closely at where all the buttons are inside the elevator, he/she will see "IW" engraved around the lower left side of the buttons. * Allen, unlike the others, doesn't use gloves. * The massacre starts on the second floor (as seen in the elevator) but in Yuri's flashback it started on L1. * The floor counter light in the elevator (at the start of the level) uses the 2 from the Modern Warfare 2 logo Metal Detectors * Makarov's M4A1 does not have the same normal iron sights. * When Allen and the terrorists walk through the metal detectors, they will beep and light up. This also happens in the multiplayer map based on this mission, Terminal, and in the Department of Commerce in "Of Their Own Accord." * After walking through the metal detectors, Makarov fires his M4A1 with one hand, on a security office, causing three security guards to run out. They are quickly killed by the other terrorists. Gift Shops and Food Court * There is a Burger Town in the airport, as well as a Nate's. * Next to some of the cash registers there is a mug with the picture of a girl printed on it. These can also be seen in Call of Duty 4, most easily spotted on the doors in the armory in the level "F.N.G." * The player can see a sign that says "skeet" in the food court. This is a joke from one of the developers (referring to the ease of skeet-shooting). * When heading towards the depature gate, and entering the gift shops/food court, a civilian can be seen dragging a dead civilian, and has very similar animations to other similar encounters. * If the player is quick enough to get to the bookstore before Makarov does, the guard that turns the corner will still die even though no shots have been fired at him yet. This is probably because he is scripted to die when the player reaches a certain mark. If the player waits for Makarov, he/she will see Makarov shoot the guard like what would have happened if the player had not gone ahead. Departure gate * Once the Makarov spots FSB arriving onto the scene, he will tell everyone to move and the player is now able to do a small roadie run. * If the player shoots backpacks and suitcases laying on the ground, clothes and bottles will pop out. * As Makarov and his men walk down the stairs towards the Departures board, one can watch as all of the flights listed switch their statuses to "Delayed", indicating that the airport is now under lock-down. * On the Departures board, there is a flight numbered 1337 (In leet speak, it means the word leet). * Oddly, the Departures board features a delayed flight to Moscow, the very city in which this level takes place. * Instead of the stairs, the player can use the working elevator to reach the ground floor. * If the player doesn't take the elevator, but return to it after reaching the airfield, he/she will pass through the elevator floor and fall to the bottom. * When walking down the escalator, a Little Bird carrying FSB can be seen flying past the window. * Makarov never reloads until he says "Check your weapons and ammo." at the departure gate. * While at the departure gate, if the player looks up he/she can see large paper airplanes seemingly floating in the air around the far right edge of the area. This can also be found on the multiplayer level, Terminal. * If the player kills the security guards before they enter the lift, Makarov will not destroy it and can be used. * The glass lifts are bulletproof. * When Viktor fires down at the depature gate, if you are fast enough to watch down, you will see that instead of fleeing civilians, groups of civilians spawn and die at the same moment. * When arriving from the gift shop/food court (you go through it anyways), if you look at the depature gate you can easily notice huge piles of blood and dead civilians. * There is a cafe in the depature gate, and contains various drinks. * When you take the escalator down, a group of civilians will spawn and flee to the unacessable part of the airport. Why they haven't escaped is odd, as due to the weapons used by Makarov and his men are not silenced. Also, upon the time it takes to reach the depature gate from the elevator, there should have been enough time for the airport security to get everyone out safely. * When Makarov says "Check your weapons and ammo.", a Little Bird will fly onto the scene, carrying security officers. You can destroy it with the two weapons you have with you. Airfield * If the player tries to board the plane or reach areas that are not designed for one to stay, the game will kill the player. * Upon entering the airfield, the player is now able to run normally. * Only certain guards drop usable M9s. Other guards may have a side arm that the player is not able to pick up. This is also seen in the level "Museum". * The player can walk right through flaming jet engines and suffer no damage, however they will eventually explode and can kill the player. * The fire trucks on the runway have no Russian markings. * The squad cars all say "Police" in English on them and have an American flag on them which is odd since this takes place in Russia. * Although both Lev and Kiril are scripted to die, how and when they die varies. If the player betrays Makarov's team, he/she can kill the two, though the player will inevitably die anyway. * It is possible to trade fire and kill the policemen in the barricade far from the airfield. This is not recommended as the policemen have deadly accuracy and can easily kill you, even on Recruit difficulty. * Attempting to charge onto the police barricade will result in you being killed and a message stating: "The police have too much firepower to confront at the moment." * The jet engines explode after taking fire. If the player stands close enough to the engine when it does, the player will die and "You were killed by a jet engine. Jet engines may explode when shot." will appear on the screen, and under it will be an exaggerated picture of a jet engine exploding. * You can kill Lev during the shoot out and Makarov will not attack you. Extraction * Makarov will be able to kill the player regardless of where he/she is. * Upon being in the "garage" area, you will unequip your weapon. The door from behind will also lock on you. * If Makarov and Viktor are at the ambulence, but you don't enter the area to start the dialouge, you can go back to the airfield. The two won't chase and gun you down. * At the end of the level the player can shoot the ambulance's doors and kill Anatoly inside. His body will drop out of the ambulance, and Makarov and Viktor will both turn on the player. * At the end of the level, when Allen is shot by Makarov, Anatoly's hand shakes. * If the player uses noclip just before he/she gets shot by Makarov, the player can see a seventh terrorist in the driver's seat. The driver has a randomly-generated name. (Phoenix & Aztec being common ones) He seems to share his name with the Task Force 141 NPCs and shares his model with Viktor. * When the ambulance drives off, it will go right through the approaching police car. * When the approaching police car stops, two FSB officers get out without opening the doors. They will go to Allen's body, and if it is far enough, they may be unable to reach you by the time the level ends. * When walking to the ambulance, the same music that is played at the end of the "Endgame" will be played. * Makarov executes the player with an M9, but it makes the sound of a .44 Magnum. * There is a glitch where when the player kills Anatoly, Makarov and Victor won't turn on him/her and the ending will continue as normal, except Anatoly will not have any dialogue. Aftermath * The only terrorists to survive this mission are Viktor, Anatoly, Makarov and the driver. * One of the newspaper clippings in Makarov's safehouse says that the Russian government accepted that Makarov carried out the attack, but said that the U.S had armed and supplied Makarov. Thus, the major point in the whole incident is not whether Makarov has been involved in the attack, but whether the U.S. had been supporting it. * A total of 243 people were killed during the Zakhaev International Airport massacre. However, by doing a personal body count it appears to be much more lower then usual. Teaser Trailer * This level is the basis for the first teaser trailer for Modern Warfare 2. The #2 indicates the floor where the player starts is also the number in this game of the series. * The PA system announcer in the trailer speaks English, although the setting takes place in a Russian airport. * When Makarov and his men come off the elevator, 3 pictures of perks can be seen in the top right corner. They are Stopping Power, Lightweight, and Commando. * There is a man with a white shirt and body armor, and a G3. * A civilian wears a Task Force 141 uniform. IW References * Out of the several stores on the top floor, there is an alcohol store filled with whiskey. If the player goes to the front counter of this store, there will be two game cases with Cpt. Price on the front cover and the same back cover as the real-life Call of Duty 4 case. * In the same store mentioned above, there is a poster advertising whiskey. The catchphrase for the whiskey is "It goes down deep and hard," A reference to the last level in Call of Duty 4. * This level has the most teddy bears of all the levels. Two are found near wounded (or dead) Russians and several are located throughout the shop near the elevators. Large, medium, and small teddy bears are everywhere. Also, there is a small teddy bear on the left side of the shop where the small ones can be shot to pieces. On the very far left down shelf there is a teddy bear that is a dark brown. That is the only different color in the entire game, although when shot, the color will change and disappear. * In the start of the level, in the elevator the player can see that it is the second floor the elevator has stopped by and the "2" sign is glowing green with a circle around it. This is a reference to Modern Warfare 2's logo. .]] Miscellaneous *This is the only mission in Modern Warfare 2 where Makarov makes a physical appearance. Any other times he is either heard on comm or seen in photos. *It is impossible to attack Makarov and survive. *The multiplayer map Terminal represents the mission's location. **The Special Ops mission Terminal also represents the mission's location. * If the player shoots the terrorists with a single bullet in a non-lethal spot after killing some civilian, Makarov will warn the player to check his fire. Any more damage will cause them to turn on the player until killed. * Sometimes, the player can shoot and kill one of the terrorists without being killed by Makarov. * This level does not need to be completed on Veteran for the 100% campaign completion. * All of the men (besides Makarov) have tattoos of the Russian Insignia on their necks. There is a dead soldier in "Exodus" with the same tattoos. * When the player ambushes the civilians, the player can see them run upstairs like soldiers. * Although the player is in an airport, only one bathroom can be seen, and it is a women's restroom. * This is the only time in the Call of Duty series where the player is not penalized for a large amount of civilian deaths, with the exception of certain versions of the game, such as the Japanese and German versions, where the player will be penalized if he or she kills a civilian in accordance with local laws on media content. * This is the first time out of three in the Modern Warfare series, where the player's bare hands can be seen. * If Makarov and the others turn on you (due to failing to catch up with them or killing them), you can kill all of the terrorists execpt Makarov due to his Plot Armor. * During the fight with the FSB, the player can hear Makarov's men exchange battle chatter in notably forced American accents, to make it look as if they were supported by the U.S. * If the player looks at Kiril's neck and chest area, the player will see a nude woman as a tattoo. There is also a tattoo of a naked woman on the right side of Viktor's neck. The tattoo can also be found on many other Ultranationalist troops. * Some of the security guards will drop unusable silenced M1911s . * In the game's internal files, there are unused audio clips. In this clip Makarov can be heard saying: "You've served me well this far. Don't give me a reason to doubt you.", "Well done. I knew you wouldn't let me down." and "Open Fire! That's an Order!" The final audio clip was probably if the player did not fire on the civilians. *The player can make soda cans pop out of the vending machines by pressing the "use" button on them. *Joseph Allen is not seen in the flashback. *According to "_introscreen.gsc" it was supposed to take place in Terminal 3, Domodedovo Int'l Airport Moscow, Russia, but it was changed to Zakhaev International Airport probably to avoid causing more controversy by using a real location. *This is the only level where the player can find an F2000 with a Scope attachment. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Trivia